More Than Words
by Buso
Summary: One shot inspirado en la canción del dúo Extreme - More Than Words


Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Es cierto, ¿pero porque?

Simple, siempre existe una especie de atracción que inexplicablemente surge cuando uno no posee lo que otro tiene, ya sea en lo material como en la persona.

En este caso una jovencita llamada Rarity lo tenia todo, buenos padres amorosos, una hermana cariñosa y educada, Sweetie bell, dinero, belleza, buenas notas y por si fuera poco tenía una habilidad única para la confección de vestidos elegantes

Y por otra parte estaba Applejack, una joven que era lo opuesto de Rarity, ella perdió a sus padres cuando solo era una niña, vivía con sus tíos los Orange junto a su hermana Applebloom mientras su hermano mayor Big Mac cuidaba de su abuela en su granja, a ella poco le importaba el que como se viste uno ni cuanto dinero tenga en los bolsillos.

Estas dos jovencitas son diferentes a grandes rasgos, y aún así son muy buenas amigas...

\- ¿y... y entonces te gustan las mujeres? - Rarity se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro sobre ciencias mientras que Applejack se encontraba al lado suyo con el corazón en la mano por miedo a la próxima reacción de Rarity..

No es secreto para nadie el que Applejack nunca tuvo un novio o siquiera se intereso por temas relacionados con el amor, y eso no es todo, ella nunca se viste de forma femenina asi como también no usa maquillaje de ningun tipo. Era obio que la gente llegara a pensar que Applejack recogía manzanas del otro lado del campo...

Rarity ciertamente no estaba sorprendida, siempre lo sospecho desde hace mucho tiempo...

En el pasado.

-¿A quien le llamas ridícula? - una Rarity más joven se encontraba discutiendo con una Applejack que recién llegó a su colegio

\- Es obio que a ti, ¿como es posible? que un ser humano normal y corriente se le ocurra traer un abrigo de piel en pleno verano - Applejack sonaba incrédula

\- No es solo un abrigo de piel, es un Hamilton exportado directo de España tu rubia ignorante - Rarity saco las garras que ocultaba tras esa fachada de niña de papi

\- ¿Como me llamaste? - Applejack sonaba muy amenazante mientras se acercaba a Rarity lentamente y con ojos asesinos

\- ¿Quieres que te lo repita cariño? - Rarity no sabia que al toro no se lo jode de frente, y eso es precisamente lo que está haciendo - te dije i g n o r a n t e - deletreo cada palabra con su tono de burla que roza entre lo sarcástico y lo sensual

El rostro de Applejack ya se encontraba frente a frente con el de Rarity, el ambiente olía a sangre, los chicos sacaron sus celulares para filmar una pelea mientras que algunas chicas fueron a buscar a algún maestro cercano.

Ninguna pensaba retroceder, tanto Rarity como Applejack estaban frente a frente mirándose directamente a los ojos, nadie parpadeaba ni siquiera parecía que estuvieran respirando.

Applejack pudo ver en los ojos de Rarity un pequeño brillo, no era como si se hubiera enamorado o algo asi, pero noto los ojos un poco aguados de Rarity y entonces lo supo.

Tiene miedo

Ella fue quien llamó ridícula a Rarity desde un principio, solo dijo lo que pensaba en ese momento, no imagino que lastimaria de esa manera a la muchacha, que torpe

Applejack dio un suspiro cansado y cerró los ojos con algo de frustración - Lo lamento, no debí llamarte ridícula - se disculpo con Rarity amablemente - Mira... Se que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo, pero a mi me gusta hacer las cosas bien... Asi que bueno,... Hola mi nombre es Applejack, mucho gusto - estiro su mano mientras sonreía de lado

Rarity por su parte trataba de ocultar lo mucho que le asustó la reacción de esa muchacha poniéndose dura frente a ella, pero al escuchar la disculpa de esta solo pensó en lo afortunada que era en ese mismo instante. Vio a la chica que esperaba que le diera la mano como símbolo de paz y solo se le ocurrió hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer

Ser la Diva del colegio.

\- Estas loca si crees que voy a aceptar tus disculpas, ¡salvaje! - ignoró completamente la mano de Applejack y dio media vuelta de forma dramática y se fue a paso estúpidamente lento

"Esta niña mimada" pensaba Applejack mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano que fue rechazada al mismo tiempo que todos los curiosos continuaban con su camino, "esto no quedará asi princesa" pensaba mientras la veía caminar y notaba claramente la simpática figura que tenía la chica, era alta, de piel blanca como la porcelana, piernas largas y aparentemente suaves al tacto y sobre todo un buen pedazo de...

"NOO, DE TODAS MENOS DE ELLA" Applejack se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos mientras se gritaba así misma mentalmente, pero de todos modos siguió observando como caminaba Rarity

"Já, espero que con eso sepa que conmigo nadie se mete " decía Rarity orgullosa de si misma, se giro para ver a la rubia oxigenada y se sorprendió que esta la estaba viendo, pero para ser más exacto miraba su cuerpo...

"Debe tener envidia" pensó con simpleza...

En el presente.

\- ¿Estas segura? - preguntó de pronto Rarity, no sonaba ni enojada ni asqueada ni asustada, solo pregunto como si fuera cualquier otro chisme

En el fondo Applejack agradeció enormemente el que haya reaccionando bien ante la noticia, en especial ella, únicamente de ella quería saber si la aceptaba tal como era - Si, estoy muy segura - dijo Applejack con decisión y mucha seriedad - ¿No estás molesta? ¿No me odias? - pregunto con la misma seriedad

Rarity sonrió dulcemente y dejó su libro a un lado mientras miraba a su amiga

\- Claro que no, de hecho me alegra que me lo dijeras al fin, yo jamas te odiaria por algo asi, eres mi amiga y te quiero como eres - Rarity se acerco a Applejack y la abrazo para calmar a su amiga, seguramente fue muy difícil hacer este tipo de confesión

La rubia quedó impactada por la respuesta de Rarity, le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, lo hizo, al fin pudo decirle a la chica que le gusta que le gustan las mujeres... Al fin... Un momento...

-Emm ¿Rarity?, ¿a que te refieres con al fin? - Applejack tuvo una ligera sospecha

Existe un dato curioso en este pequeño error que cometió Rarity.

Obiamente si dijo "Al fin se lo dijo" significa que ella ya lo sabía, por eso no se sorprendió como Applejack imaginó

\- Este... Sabes Jacky se esta haciendo tarde y tengo cita con el salón de belleza... - se solto de Applejack rápidamente y trató de huir cobardemente, pero Applejack reaccionó más rápido y la tomó de la muñeca

\- ¿desde cuando? - preguntó directo al grano y sin rodeos

Rarity bajo la mirada y respondió sin verla a los ojos - semanas después que llegaste por primera vez a este colegio

\- ¡3 AÑOS Y SIEMPRE LO SUPISTE!

-¡Y QUE ESPERABAS SI SIEMPRE ME MIRABAS CUANDO ME CAMBIABA O ME CELABAS CON TODO MUNDO! - Rarity alzó un poco la voz

\- Shh baja la voz - Applejack le tapo la boca a Rarity rápidamente mientras que miraba a todos lados para ver si alguien escucho lo que dijo Rarity, por suerte eran las únicas en ese momento, de repente algo se le vino a la mente y miro a Rarity, lo dijo, realmente lo dijo, "la miraba y la celaba... Entonces sabe que ella le gusta, sabía que le gustaban las mujeres ¿y no hizo nada?

\- Tu me gustas Rarity, eso también lo sabias ¿verdad? - Applejack sonaba triste esta vez

Estar justo entre la espada y la pared, Rarity lo estaba justo ahora

-Applejack... Yo.. -

¿Que se puede responder en momentos asi?

\- Todas las veces que me invitabas a tu casa y te cambiabas de ropa frente a mi, cuando conseguias un nuevo novio y te besabas con el frente a mi, los abrazos y besos que me diste jugando como amigas... Todo este tiempo... ¿Yo era un juego para ti?

Applejack estaba a punto de llorar, Rarity no respondía solo miraba al piso sin poder hacer o decir nada, esto solo empeoraba la situación.

El agarre en la muñeca de Rarity desapareció y Applejack se estaba yendo de la biblioteca

Si salía por esta puerta, la amistad que ambas tenían desaparecería para siempre y eso es lo que menos quería Rarity..

-¡Espera!

Applejack se detuvo y volteó a ver a aquella muchacha que piensa que jugó con sus sentimientos

\- Por favor, ven conmigo un minuto, si después de esto terminas odiandome lo entenderé - Rarity estaba frente a Applejack casi implorando

Por otra parte la rubia no quería pasar más tiempo con Rarity, pensar que todo este tiempo jugó con ella de esa manera... Pero aun así tenia curiosidad de que es lo que le diría ella, así que solo asintió...

Algunos minutos después ambas chicas se encontraban en un aula vacía del colegio, estaba al lado del Club de música asi que se podía escuchar claramente como practicaban

Rarity entró al salón y esperó a que Applejack pasará para poder cerrar la puerta

Nadie decía nada por ahora, solo se podía oir como el club estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva canción.

\- Yo nunca jugué contigo Jacky - dijo finalmente Rarity con voz débil

\- Eso no es lo que parece Rarity, por tanto tiempo pareciera que yo era una especie de experimento o una experiencia para tus coqueteos

\- Claro que no... Tu eres muy importante para mi

\- La verdad Rarity ya no se si creer en ti - Applejack se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda a Rarity

\- Se que ahora estas molesta conmigo, pero necesitas saber algo muy importante que debí decirte hace mucho, mucho tiempo

Applejack escucho estas palabras y presto más atención, se giró para quedar enfrente a Rarity y mirar directo a sus ojos para saber si miente

\- La verdad Applejack... Es que no me gustan las mujeres.

Un balazo directo al corazón, pero en el fondo Applejack lo sabía perfectamente, pero aun asi vivía con la esperanza de que algún día podría hacer que Rarity cambie de parecer solo por ella, pero no será así, ella mismo lo dijo, no le gustan, ya no tiene sentido seguir con una amistad en la cual uno sienta amor y el otro no pueda corresponderlo

\- El día que nos conocimos y tuvimos aquella discusión me di cuenta como me veías, tu mirada me quemaba por algún motivo me hacías sentir tan pequeña y vulnerable, se sentía grandioso cuando lograba ignorarte o pasaba de largo de ti porque eres como alguien poderoso para mi. Recuerdas cuando todos los días me buscabas solo para decirme "hola soy Applejack, mucho gusto", jajaja todos los días durante ese mes los hiciste solo porque rechaze tu saludo cuando te disculpaste, no estaba a salvo ni en el baño, siempre aparecías cuando yo menos me lo esperaba, hasta que un día finalmente lo lograste, me encerraste contigo en el vestuario de chicas y cerraste la puerta para que no escapara, estabas loca en esos tiempo ¿sabes? Jajaja, pero al final terminé dándote la mano y me presente, ambas terminamos riendo y nos convertimos en amigas, fueron buenos tiempos, entonces lo descubrí, siempre me mirabas con esa mirada que me hacia sentir un torbellino se emociones dentro de mi, la misma mirada que tienen los chicos cuando me veían pasar por allí, sin embargo la tuya era la única que necesitaba en mi vida, fue por eso que necesitaba llamar tu atención como sea, fui una estúpida al salir con otros muchachos solo para ponerte celosa... ¿Pero que podía hacer? Yo estaba confundida, no sabía que sentía al estar cerca de ti, pero al mismo tiempo quería estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que sea posible, necesitaba que dieras el primer paso, pero solo te lastime, por eso es que coqueteaba contigo de esa manera, nunca busque lastimarte pero al parecer eso fue lo exactamente lo que hice... Yo quiero que me perdones Applejack, es cierto que no me gustan las chicas, pero solo tengo ojos para ti, eres la única persona que quiero justo ahora en mi vida y si es posible por el resto de la que me queda...

La canción continuaba y la letra ponía el ambiente perfecto a lo que estaba a punto de suceder en aquella aula

\- Te amo Rarity - dijo Applejack acercándose lentamente, esas palabras le hicieron entender por fin que la víctima aquí no era ella, si no la chica que se encontraba frente a ella, a la cual, sin querer, la metió en un enorme dilema, pero todo eso se acabó... Ahora son solo ellas. - ¿tu también me amas? - le preguntó Applejack a Rarity cerca de su rostro

Ahora la modista estaba sumamente nerviosa, tener tan cerca a aquella chica de hermosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa tan radiante que derretiria a un iceberg completo

\- Yo..yo...- Rarity estaba bloqueada no tenía idea que responder, sabía que la amaba, pero no podía decírselo

\- Como dice la canción, demuestralo con más que palabras - Applejack dio un paso y le dio un beso en los labios a Rarity de forma suave y tierna, como queriendo transmitir sus sentimientos por medio de ese beso

\- Yo también te amo Applejack - finalmente dijo Rarity al separarse y ahora ella comenzar otro beso, una y otra vez


End file.
